The mobile phone can conveniently operate anywhere in the indoor such as an inner automobile or an underground passage, and the outdoor such as a baseball stadium or a field, within the reach of the electric wave. The display at the upper portion of the mobile phone gives the user various information. The user operates the mobile phone with push buttons at the lower body.
The mobile phone desires to provide possible communication between the calling and called parties under any environment. However, when the mobile phone is in the cold, the cold numbs the user's hand or causes bluredness of the display thereof and deterioration in the electronic circuit. Particularly, not only such the mobile phone but also other outdoor apparatuses often bother the user with the problems.
As an example of the prior arts, which disclose conventional apparatuses having improvement in solutions of the problems by a heat, JP 10-333766A teaches a handy information terminal apparatus that it is contained in a heat container having a complex heat comprised of a heater, and a heat pipe from the heater, about a battery and a display.